


Sweet Tea

by eiralucia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiralucia/pseuds/eiralucia
Summary: What is the best thing to order to snag a date at the drive-thru?Don't ask Shiro. He probably still doesn't know.





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> While motivation for ongoing works in low, random drive-thru experiences inspire one shots of Shancey fun.   
> No, really. I didn't know if that was a flirty thing or what. Someone help.

 

    It isn’t that Shiro is oblivious. In fact, he usually is the one to cue Keith in on most social interactions. He just has a hard time seeing how others view him. All he sees are his countless scars, the missing arm, the offputting white chunk of hair, and the PTSD. How anyone could see attractiveness within all that is beyond him.

    So when the drive-thru window slides open revealing a gorgeous tan face with brilliant blue eyes, he is completely unprepared for the words that pour forth.

    “One medium coke and a sweet tea for the Sweetie.” Accompanied by the flash of the most incredible smile Shiro has ever witnessed.

    “Uh?” Shiro passed the drinks to Keith in the passenger seat as he ogled the handsome man before him. “What?”

    “Don’t worry hot stuff, I can see you’re taken. I will have your meals in just a sec.” Another bright smile as the guy leans out the window to wave a hand at the passenger he can’t quite see.

    “He’s not.” Keith rolls his eyes at the guy’s antics.

    “Wha-” Shiro executes a quick ping-pong look between the two.

    “Really, man?!” Drive-thru Guy giggled a laugh that rang around Shiro as he watched him, completely entranced.

    “So not taken,” grumbled Keith in return.

    “Well, then,” he leaned back into his window to snag the bag of food now ready, “here’s your food. Hope I see you around, Sweetie.” The window glided close as he turned back to the main restaurant, forcing Shiro to pull his car forward.

    “Why- How - What was that?” Shiro shook his head as he eased the car into traffic. He had been left utterly speechless by the beauty that was now Drive-thru Guy.

    “That was you totally freezing up when some dork hit on you with a cheesy pun.” Keith was already pawing through their bag. Shiro had made him wait an extra hour after practice so he was rather hungry and more than a little grumpy. Well, grumpier than usual. “Even I could tell and I never know what is happening.”

      “He was...Oh.” Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. “Why would he do that?”

     Keith just raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way on earth that he was going to get into explaining to his brother about what _everyone_ says about him. It was bad enough that he had to listen to Allura wax poetic about his biceps. She was jealous of his lifting records. Keith didn’t understand jocks. “They forgot the second fry, you could always head back and ask him yourself.”

     Shiro pondered that for about thirty seconds before turning around as soon as safely possible. Keith laughed around his burger, not minding the glare Shiro shot his way. They pulled into a parking spot behind the dinner traffic.

     “Don’t mind me. I’ll just wait in the car.” Keith called after his blushing brother.

     Shiro had a short line to wait behind before reaching the counter. He spent the entire three minutes planning his most flirtatious lines. All of which flew out his head once Drive-Thru Guy smiled at him. “I, uh. There’s been a -”

     “Hey, Sweetie. Here are your fries, Sorry we missed them the first time around. Have a coupon for a free dessert for the trouble of coming back.”  Drive-Thru Guy handed him another small bag while he smiled broadly.

     “Great you.” Shiro’s eyes bugged wider than he thought possible. “I mean ‘Great, thank you’.” He tried so hard to hide his blush but couldn’t bear to look away now that he was face to face with the really, _really_ , good-looking man. “Thanks.”

     “Anytime. Have a good night.” Drive-Thru Guy waved with a smile.

     “Good too. I mean - oh crap. You too, good night.” Shiro stumbled out the door while trying to keep eye contact. Once outside he swore at himself. He was such a dunce. It was a really good thing Keith hadn’t followed him in to witness that mess. He threw himself into his seat and took a deep breath. Maybe he could just pretend it never happened. Or maybe he could move across the state and never risk seeing that beautiful human again.

     “Dude. You got his digits! I did not expect that at all. You are usually such a mess when you try to flirt. Hey!”

     Shiro tore the bag out of Keith’s hands and stared at the bag before him. Neatly written across the front of the bag was a phone number and the name ‘Lance’. The smiley face with hearts for eyes nearly sent Shiro into cardiac arrest. It was worth it though. Shiro smiled brightly, “Yeah, I got his digits.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:

    Lance slid down the short cabinet and curled into himself. He hit on the hottest guy ever and lived. He was still breathing. Lance took a deep breath. Yep, still living. “Pidge,” he squealed.

    Pidge popped around the corner to find their friend hyperventilating on the floor. “Oh for the love of Mufasa! What did you do now?” They hooked their arms around Lance’s chest and heaved him up.

    “When did you start lifting? DAYUM!” Lance spluttered as he was unceremoniously lifted to his feet by the tiny gremlin he called friend.   
    “Allura has been obsessing over it so I started going with her.” Pidge brushed aside his strange compliment and asked again, “What did you do this time.”

    Lance swooned dangerously as he readied the next outgoing bag. “I only hit on the FINEST human specimen that ever existed with the dumbest line in history. ‘I will diminish, and go into the West and remain’ Lance.”

    Pidge rolled their eyes, “Alright ‘Lady of Light’ cool your jets. Oh, did you also forget to deliver a medium fry to said specimen?”

    “Shit!” Lance spun around to glare at the offending side. “So much worse!” He nearly melted to the floor again until Pidge, sweet hero of his, spoke up.

    “Looks like your chance for redemption is here. You weren’t wrong. That is one amazing human. Here.” They scribbled something on a bag before stuffing it with the fries and handing it off to Lance. “Knock ‘em dead, Kitten.”


End file.
